Harry Potter and the Big Adventure
by Horsegal18
Summary: Harry and his aunt go to live with Remus after getting kicked out. Harry get bitten by a werewolf. OOTP Spoilers! Please R&R!
1. Leaving the Dursleys' House

Harry Potter and the Big Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling. I only own the stuff that you don't recognize. Summary: Harry and his aunt go to live with Remus after getting kicked out. Harry get bitten by a werewolf. OOTP Spoilers!  
  
Chapter 1 Leaving the Dursleys' House  
Harry Potter woke up at the Dursleys' house. He was a famous wizard who defeated Lord Voldemort at the age one. Voldemort was back now. Harry lost his godfather couple months ago in the Department of Mysteries because Sirius fell through the veil. He read his mail.  
Hi Harry  
How's it going? I got 7 OWL'S. I hope the Muggles aren't treating you too bad. I'm staying Fred's and George's new small house with Hermione and Ginny at #13 Forest Road.  
Bye  
Ron  
  
Dear Harry,  
This is Ginny. I know how it feels to be possessed by Voldemort. I miss Sirius too. If you want to talk to someone, you can owl me.  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
Hi Harry  
How is your summer going? I'm staying at Fred and George's house with Ron and Ginny. I got 10 OWL'S.  
Bye  
Hermione  
  
Dear Harry,  
Since Sirius has died, I am now your guardian. I'm picking you up at the park today at noon; you're going to live with me.  
From,  
Remus  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
I'm sorry for not believing you last about You Know Who. We lowered the age restriction on magic by one year, so you can use magic now.  
From,  
Cornelius Fudge  
Minster of Magic  
  
Dear Harry James Potter,  
I am pleased to inform you on your OWL'S results.  
DADA: O  
Transfiguration: EE  
Potions: O  
Charms: EE  
COMC: O  
Herbology: EE  
Divination: P  
History of Magic: A  
Astronomy: P  
Your NEWT classes are:  
NEWT DADA  
NEWT Potions  
NEWT Transfiguration  
NEWT COMC  
NEWT Charms  
NEWT Herbology.  
Sincerely,  
Miranda Goshawk  
Harry went down for breakfast. He saw his aunt Petunia looking sad.  
Harry asked after getting himself some eggs, "Aunt Petunia, are you okay?"  
Petunia said crying, "No. Yesterday, I found out that I can do just a tiny bit of magic. I told him that I could do magic. He said that you have leave the house; I told him no. I've never wanted to marry Vernon; he forced me to marry him."  
Vernon yelled, "Boy, Get out of my house, now!"  
Petunia said, "He can't. You are wrong. Harry is not a freak; he is a well mannered young man who is a wizard." Vernon yelled, "You go with the boy!"  
Petunia yelled, "Fine." Harry summoned his things down. Harry and Petunia walked to the park and sat down on a bench by the swings to talk.  
Harry asked, "Why did he forced you to marry him?"  
Petunia said, "He threatened to kill me if I said no. I said yes because I was afraid. I should have told the police and said no. I was stupid."  
Harry said, "People make mistakes. I made one big mistake last month, it resulted my godfather getting killed. What we have to do is to make the mistakes right."  
Petunia asked, "How?"  
Harry said, "First, you can start by calling the police. Then file for divorce from Vernon. My mistake is harder to fix than yours."  
Petunia said, "That is a good idea. I'll help you with your mistake."  
Harry said, "My godfather fell through the veil in the Dept. of Mysteries because Voldemort tricked me into going there."  
Petunia said, "We have to go there and retrieve him. You have to stop falling for Voldemort's tricks."  
Remus appeared with a pop and said, "Hi Harry and Petunia."  
Harry said, "Hi Remus. Can Petunia come with us because we were kicked out?"  
Remus said, "Sure she can come too if she doesn't mind that I'm a werewolf."  
Petunia said, "I don't mind if you're a werewolf. It will better living with you than Vernon."  
Remus said, "First, we are going to rescue Sirius from the veil. Then we will get some lunch. After that, we will go to my house."  
Remus took out a piece of paper which was a port key. Harry told Petunia to touch it. Remus tapped it three times, and a few minutes after that, they were outside of the Ministry of Magic. Everyone climbed into the telephone booth.  
Harry said to the speaker, "Harry Potter, Petunia Evans, and Remus Lupin. Rescue mission at Dept. of Mysteries."  
Harry handed them the badges. In five minutes, they were in the Dept. of Mysteries. Harry, Petunia, and Remus walked to the veil.  
Petunia said, "Look there is something or someone under the opening on the floor."  
Remus said as holding his wand, "Lumos." He looked under it. "It is Sirius. Everyone say Acio Sirius."  
Remus, Harry, and Petunia said, "Acio Sirius!"  
Sirius flew toward them and landed in front of them. He said weakly, "Finally, someone comes to save me."  
Remus said pointing his wand at Sirius, "Moblicorpus."  
They walked with Sirius floating out of the Ministry of Magic. Remus made at port key to St. Mungo's. They were inside the hospital. Sirius was taken to a room in Serious Curses Ward because he was under Crucaotise Curse. Harry, Remus, and Petunia walked to a McDonalds for lunch.  
Petunia asked, "Harry and Remus, what do you want to have?"  
Harry said, "I'll have the Big Mac with cheese and French fries with a Coke."  
Remus said, "I'll have the Quarter Pounder with cheese and some fries with a Sprite."  
Petunia ordered, "One Big Mac with cheese, 3 large fries, 1 Quarter Pounder with cheese, and 1 fish fillet with two large Cokes and one large Sprite, please."  
Petunia brought their food to the table. They finished their lunch. Harry, Remus, and Petunia took the Knight Bus to #14 Forest Road in Whitehill, Hampshire. Remus opened the door to a small brown cottage. Harry and Petunia saw a worn leather couch and armchair in the living room.  
Harry asked, "Remus, is this your house?"  
Remus said, "It is mine. I'll show you two to your rooms."  
Remus showed them to first room on the left side of the hallway right near the kitchen. The room was painted light blue, and it has a twin bed with a blue confronter on it, a wooden desk, and a bookshelf with books in the room.  
Remus said, "Harry, this is your room. Do you like it?"  
Harry said, "I love it."  
They went to the other guest room. The room was painted beige with a queen bed with a pink confronter on it, a small desk with a bookshelf on top and a wooden dresser in the room.  
Remus said, "Petunia, this is your room."  
Petunia said, "It's nice."  
Remus's room was at the end of hallway in the corner. His room was just like the guest room but with a bigger bookshelf and desk. The bathroom was on the right side parallel from Harry's room.  
Remus asked, "Petunia, do you want to help make dinner?"  
Petunia said, "Yes, I love to." Harry went to do his homework. He did his Potions homework and started on his DADA homework until Remus called him for dinner. Remus said, "Harry, dinner." Harry went into the kitchen and sat down at the table in between Petunia and Remus. There was roasted chicken, sweet potatoes, and roasted vegetables. They all had a glass of Pumpkin juice. Petunia said after taking a bit of her chicken, "I'm glad to be finally eating real food. No more salads or grapefruit." Harry said, "Me too." Remus said laughing, "I guess I'm the only one who knows how to eat properly. Fred and George live right next door now. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are staying there for a couple weeks." Harry said yawning, "I'm tired. Do you have any dreamless sleep potion because I keep on seeing Death Eaters' attacks?"  
Petunia said, "I also would like some dreamless sleep potion too, so I don't wake up screaming in the middle of the night."  
Remus walked over to the cupboard and got two vials of the potion. He handed them to Harry and Petunia and said, "Yes, Take this."  
Harry drunk the potion and said to Petunia, "You have to drink the potion. It will taste bad but helps you sleep."  
Petunia drunk the potion and said, "It taste gross. It tastes like a  
vomit flavor Berrie Botts Every Flavor Jelly Bean."  
Harry said, "Night Remus and Petunia."  
Harry read a book for awhile and then fell asleep. 


	2. Truth or Dare

Chapter 2 Truth or Dare  
Harry woke up at noon the next day. He never slept this late before. Harry took a quick shower and went to the kitchen. Remus looking tired and pale and Petunia were talking.  
Remus said, "Good morning, Harry."  
Harry grabbed a turkey sandwich and said, "I needed a good night of sleep without visions."  
Petunia asked Harry, "Do you want to go shopping for clothes and shoes that fit you?"  
Harry said, "Sure."  
Harry and Petunia took the bus to a clothing store. He got some blue jeans, t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, dress slacks, trousers, dress shirts, blazers, a leather jacket, a pair of Nike's, and a pair of brown boots. Petunia got a job there which she would be starting next week. They stopped for ice cream. Harry and Petunia went back to Remus's house. Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were outside their house.  
Ron said, "Hi Harry. I'm bored."  
Hermione said, "I did all of my homework."  
Fred said, "We're bored."  
Ginny said, "There's nothing to do.  
Harry said, "Play chess."  
Ron said, "Done that and Exploding Snap."  
Petunia said, "I know what we can do. We can play truth or dare. I used to play that with my sister during the holidays."  
Everyone said, "Yes."  
Ron asked, "How do you play?"  
They all went into the living room, and Petunia said, "If a person picks truth, they have to tell the truth of what's asked. The person has to do a dare if dare is pick."  
Petunia said, "Hermione, truth or dare."  
Hermione said, "Truth."  
Petunia asked Hermione, "Who do you have a crush on?"  
Hermione said, "I have a crush on Ron."  
Hermione said, "Ron, truth or dare."  
Ron said, "Dare"  
Hermione said, "I dare you to kiss your crush."  
Ron walked up and kissed Hermione.  
Ron said, "Petunia, truth or dare."  
Petunia said, "Dare."  
Ron said, "I dare you to eat one of the Fred's and George's inventions."  
Petunia popped a Canary Cream into her mouth and then she was a canary for five minutes.  
Petunia said, "Fred, truth or dare."  
Fred said, "Truth."  
Petunia asked, "Fred, how did you get the money to start the shop?"  
Fred said, "Harry gave it to us from the Triwizard Tournament."  
Fred asked George, "Truth or dare."  
George said, "Dare."  
Fred said, "I dare you to change Petunia's hair color to pink."  
George cast a changing spell on Petunia's hair. Her hair was pink.  
George said, "Harry, truth or dare."  
Harry said, "Dare."  
George said, "I dare you to go out to the forest on the full moon."  
Harry said, "Yes."  
Harry walked across the street to the forest. He lit his wand and saw a full moon. Harry walked to a small creek. He looked around and saw a werewolf coming after him; he recognized it as Remus. Harry dropped his wand when he was running from the wolf.  
Harry said, "Remus, it's me, Harry."  
The wolf growled and jumped on him. Harry felt sharp teeth of the werewolf digging into his right shoulder; he felt worse pain than Cructiaus Curse. Harry saw his Aunt Petunia picked up Harry's wand. Harry blacked out.  
Petunia said pointing Harry's wand at the werewolf, "Wingardum Leviosa."  
The werewolf flew into the tree and knocking himself out. Petunia said at the unconscious boy, "Moblicorpus." Petunia carried Harry into Remus's house and laid him on the couch. She saw Harry's owl; Petunia remembered Lily used them to communicate with her friends. Petunia found a piece of paper and wrote a letter.  
Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I'm afraid that Harry was bit by what I think was a werewolf. Can you tell me what to do? I did a simple levitating spell at the wolf. I need help.  
From,  
Petunia Evans  
She told Hedwig to take it to Hogwarts. Petunia sat next to Harry on the couch, and waited for the owl to come back. Hedwig flew in with a letter; Petunia took it off and read it.  
Dear Petunia,  
Take Harry into the fireplace. Throw in the Floo Powder in the fire and yell "Hogwarts Infirmary!" Madame Pomfrey will heal his wounds.  
From,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Petunia carried Harry into the fire and threw the Floo Powder in the fire. She yelled, "Hogwarts Infirmary!"  
In a few minutes, Petunia carrying Harry was in the Hogwarts Infirmary. Petunia placed the unconscious boy on a bed. Petunia sat down on the chair next to the bed. She stayed up all night there. 


	3. Hogwarts Infirmary and Madame Pomfrey's ...

Chapter 3 Hogwarts Infirmary and Madame Pomfrey's House  
Harry woke up next morning in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. He thought, "Why I am here? It's summer." Harry tried to sit up, but he couldn't because he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. Harry saw Madame Pomfrey tending to him, Remus and Aunt Petunia looking as bad as Remus sitting in chairs next his bed.  
Harry asked putting on his glasses, "What happened? It is summer."  
Madame Pomfrey said, "You were bit by a werewolf last night, since it was the full moon. Your aunt brought you here around 11 o'clock."  
Harry said, "I'm a werewolf now. Who bit me?"  
Remus said, "I bit you, Harry. I'm sorry, Harry, I hope you're not mad at me."  
Harry said, "I could never be mad at you, Moony. I shouldn't have gone into the forest on the full moon."  
Petunia said yawning, "I was so worried that you wouldn't make it. I've been up all night sitting next to you. I should've decided on a safer game then Truth or Dare. You were dared by George to go into the forest on the full moon. I'm sorry."  
Harry said, "Next time check your references first before you decide on something."  
Madame Pomfrey said, "Petunia, you need to get some sleep. You've been up all night with Harry."  
Petunia said tiredly, "I don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to leave Harry."  
Remus said, "You need some sleep, or else you will get sick. There is a bed right next to Harry's. Go to sleep. Madame Pomfrey, can you bring Petunia some sleeping potion and calming potion please? I think she needs it."  
Madame Pomfrey handing the two vials to Petunia and said, "Petunia, take the calming potion first. Then take the sleeping potion."  
Petunia drunk the potions like Madame Pomfrey said to do and said, "I'll take a little nap now."  
Petunia walked over to the bed and fell asleep. Madame Pomfrey did a spell to numb the pain on Harry's shoulder.  
Remus said, "Harry, let's go outside for awhile to let Petunia sleep."  
Harry said, "Okay, Aunt Petunia needs her sleep."  
Remus and Harry went to Dumbledore's office. Remus gave the password ("Canary Creams"), and they went inside.  
Dumbledore said, "Hello Harry and Remus, how are you? Happy Birthday, Harry."  
Harry said, "I'm okay."  
Remus said, "Same here."  
Dumbledore said, "Harry, I heard you had a bit of an accident with Remus last night. Would you tell us what happened last night?"  
Harry said, "I was playing a game of Truth or Dare with Petunia, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George because there was nothing today. George dared me to go into the forest on the full moon. I went into the forest. I walked through the forest, and I saw a werewolf which I recognized as Remus. He attacked and bit me in my right shoulder. I heard my aunt say something; I think she used my wand to do the spell. I felt a lot of pain in my shoulder, and I blacked out. This morning, I woke up in the Hospital wing."  
Dumbledore said, "Your aunt wrote me a letter telling me that you were bit by a werewolf."  
Harry asked, "What should I do for school when the full moon comes?"  
Dumbledore said, "Remus is going to teaching DADA this year again. You will be going with Remus to the Shrieking Shack when the full moon comes. Prof. Snape will make both of you the Wolfsbane potion. Most of the time, people with serious bites are taken to St Mungos, but since you're the boy-who-lived; the last thing that we need articles in the paper that you're a dangerous creature. I told your aunt to take you here because it is safer and reporters and Voldemort can't get in the castle. Voldemort and his Death Eaters can get into St Mungos. The only people who know that you are a werewolf are your professors, aunt, Madame Pomfrey, Sirius, and me. I heard you freed Sirius from the veil. You will have to keep it a secret from your friends."  
Harry said, "He was under the veil not in it. Okay. I won't tell anyone that I'm a werewolf."  
Remus and Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office. He conjured a picnic for them by the lake.  
Remus said, "Happy Birthday! I hope Snape won't tell the whole school about your secret like he did with me."  
Harry said, "I don't think he'll will. How is Sirius?"  
Remus said, "I went to visit him in the late morning before I came here. He's doing better; he's a little weak. Tomorrow, we can visit him if you feel up to it."  
Harry said, "Sure. Right now, I kind of feel tired. I would really take a nap."  
Remus said, "Okay, you can take a nap."  
Harry and Remus went back to the hospital wing. Petunia was still asleep. Harry climbed into the bed and fell asleep. He woke up three hours later. Petunia who had just woke up.  
Petunia said, "Harry, have a nice nap?"  
Harry said, "Yes."  
Madame Pomfrey said, "It would be nice to get out the hospital wing for awhile. Why don't you three stay with me at my house tonight?"  
Harry said, "Okay."  
Remus said, "Okay."  
Petunia said, "Alright."  
Madame Pomfrey, Harry, Petunia walked to a small white house. Madame Pomfrey unlocked the door and led them into the house. The house was two floors. Harry found a blue room on the second floor with a red car bed in it and a picture of boy who looked just like Madame Pomfrey.  
Madame Pomfrey said, "This was my son's room. Harry, you can sleep here."  
Remus took the guest room on the first floor. Petunia took the guest room on the second floor. A young woman came down the stairs with blond hair and blue eyes.  
Madam Pomfrey said, "Hi Hailey."  
Hailey said, "Hello Mum, and Remus."  
Madame Pomfrey said, "Hailey Grassford, this is Harry Potter, your godson."  
Hailey said, "Hi Harry. I was one of your mom's best friends. I'm your godmother."  
Harry said, "Hi Hailey. Where were you the past years?"  
Hailey said, "I was working at St. Mungos for the past years. I live right by Remus's house."  
Harry asked, "Hailey, do you like Quiditch?"  
Hailey said, "I used to play for the Gryffindor team as a chaser until I got knocked unconscious by a bludger and broke my leg in my 7th year. I think that's why my mum doesn't like Quiditch. Let's get some dinner."  
They went into the kitchen where they had a beef potpie and a glass of milk. After that, they all went to bed. 


	4. Two Visits to St Mungo's and Stories

Chapter 4 Two Visits to St Mungos and Stories  
Harry woke up with Remus shaking him the next day. Petunia flooed back to Remus's house.  
Remus said, "Harry, wake up!"  
Harry said tiredly, "I'm up."  
Remus said, "We're going to visit Sirius. Do you feel up to it? Nevile is meeting us there."  
Harry said, "I'm up to it."  
They grabbed a turkey sandwich and flooed to St. Mungo's. Remus and Harry went up to the fourth floor and met Neville with his Gran there. They walked to Sirius's room which was Ward 44, and Neville and his Gran went to see his parents.  
Harry said, "Hi Sirius. How are you?"  
Sirius replied after coughing, "I'm okay. How are you guys?"  
Remus said, "I'm fine."  
Harry said, "I'm okay after being bit by werewolf."  
Sirius asked hoarsely, "Remus, can you let me talk to my godson privately?"  
Remus said, "Sure." He walked out the room.  
Sirius said coughing, "Harry, I got Lung Cancer from the spell. I am doing something called Chemotherapy to treat it. I will have surgery to remove the tumor tomorrow morning. I will be out of here on August 29, the day before the full moon."  
Harry said, "I glad you will be with me during the full moon. Does Moony know?"  
Sirius said, "Yes, he knows. I will be doing Chemotherapy until Christmas."  
Harry said, "I'll visit you tomorrow after your surgery at 4 o'clock."  
Sirius said, "Okay, see you tomorrow, Harry."  
Remus came back in and said, "Harry, we have to go. Sirius, I'll see you tomorrow."  
They flooed back to Remus's house and got back in time for dinner which Petunia had made. They ate quietly. They all went into the living room to talk.  
Petunia said, "Let's tell stories. My sister and I used to tell stories about what we did during the school year. Stories are safe."  
Remus and Harry said, "Okay."  
Harry said, "Petunia, you go first."  
Petunia said, "I will tell you about the time Lily saved my life. It was when Lily was in the summer before her 3rd year in Hogwarts. I climbed the tree in the front yard, and I was stuck for hours. I was afraid that I will fall and started to scream. Lily did a levitating spell at me, and I floated down to ground. I was in the hospital for a week because of a concussion. I was glad Lily saved me. I always will love my sister."  
Harry said, "That's great. Remus, you go next."  
Remus said, "I will tell you how I became a werewolf. When I was five, I did something similar to Harry. A bunch of older kids like around 12 had dared me to go into the forest during the night in Hogsmeade. I did not realize that it was the full moon. I saw a werewolf coming after me. It bit me in my leg and felt a sharp pain. I blacked out. I woke up in St. Mungo's. I was a werewolf from then to now on."  
Harry said, "Night everyone."  
Harry went to bed. He woke up at two o'clock in the afternoon. Harry took a shower and put on jeans and a white button down t-shirt. He went to his room to put his shoes on. He went to the kitchen for some food. Harry and Remus took the Knight Bus to St Mungo's. They went up to the 4th floor to see Sirius. Harry and Remus went into the room.  
Remus and Harry said, "Hi Sirius."  
Sirius said groggily, "Hi you two."  
Harry asked, "Feeling better?"  
Sirius said looking really tired, "Yes, but my throat is killing me. Now, I know how Remus feels after the full moon. I'm really tired from the first batch of Chemotherapy and the surgery."  
Remus said, "Maybe now you won't wake me up so early in the morning after the full moon."  
Sirius said, "I would really like to go to sleep. I will be very tired from the chemo after every batch of it."  
Remus said, "I understand, Padfoot. Harry, we are leaving."  
After a quick goodbye, they went to Pizza Hut for dinner. They sat in the back and ate pizza.  
Harry said, "I'm really nervous about the full moon. I'm afraid that there might be a kid in the forest, and I bite him."  
Remus said, "I'll be there with you and so will Padfoot."  
They took the subway to Remus's house. Harry went to bed. 


	5. A Trip to Diagon Alley and the Full Moon

Chapter 5 A Trip to Diagon Alley and the Full Moon  
It was August 29. Harry woke up feeling really tired since it was the day before the full moon. He just decided to go back to sleep.  
Remus said who was looking as sickly and pale as Harry, "Harry, wake up!"  
Harry said yawned, "I'm up. Why did you have to wake me?"  
Remus said, "Sorry, Harry, but Sirius is coming here from the hospital in a ½ hour on the Knight Bus. He is too weak to apperate right now. We are going to Diagon Alley for school supplies today."  
Harry said, "I forgot. What time is it?"  
Remus said, "Time to get a watch."  
Harry said, "I know."  
Remus said, "It is 11:30. Get a watch in Diagon Alley today."  
Harry said, "Okay. Can you leave so I can get dressed?"  
Remus said as he left, "Okay."  
Harry threw on a pair of jeans and a red and black long-sleeved t- shirt. He put on his black trainers. He went to the kitchen for something to eat. He grabbed a roast beef sandwich. He heard a bang of the Knight Bus, and Sirius came into the house. Sirius was looking just as bad as Harry and Remus.  
Sirius said, "Hey Harry and Moony. How are you?"  
Harry said, "A bit tired but I'm okay."  
Remus said, "Same here. You look as bad as us, Padfoot. How do you feel?"  
Sirius said, "Tired and a little sick."  
Petunia said, "Hello everyone."  
Harry said, "This is my godfather, Sirius Black. Sirius, this is my aunt Petunia Evans Dursley.  
Petunia said, "Nice to meet you, Sirius."  
Sirius said, "Nice to meet you, Petunia."  
Remus said, "We got to go to Diagon Alley now by Floo Powder."  
Harry put on his robe. Remus was first to leave for Diagon Alley then Sirius. Petunia was after Sirius. Then it was Harry's turn.  
Harry threw the powder in the fire and said, "Diagon Alley."  
They were there in five minutes. Harry ran over to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.  
Ron said, "Hey mate."  
Ginny said, "Hi Harry."  
Hermione said, "Hi Harry, Remus, and Sirius. Good to see you again. How are you all?"  
Remus said, "Tired but the full moon is tomorrow. That's normal.  
Sirius said, "Tired from the treatment."  
Harry said, "A bit tired because I was having nightmares, again. This is my aunt Petunia, and these are my friends, Ron and Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger." He had been having nightmares lately, so it was partially the truth."  
Petunia said, "I'm great, Hermione. How are you?"  
Hermione said, "Yesterday, I was sick, but I'm better, now."  
Ron said, "I'm fine."  
Ginny said, "I'm fine."  
Petunia said, "I have to get Harry 16 years of birthday presents to make up to him for being so mean. I can do some magic but not a lot, so I'm getting my own wand. Then I won't have use Harry's."  
Harry said, "Let go to Grignotts to get some money."  
Hermione said, "We already got our money. I'll help Petunia exchange hers."  
Harry went over to Grignotts to get his money. He filled his bag with Galleons and Sickles. He went with Ron, Ginny, and Hermione to get some new robes at Madame Malkins. Harry got 10 black robes for school, 2 everyday robes in red and green, and a dress robe in red with green at the top and bottom. Ron, Hermione and Ginny got some black robes.  
Hermione said, "Let's go to the book store."  
Ron asked, "Do we have to?"  
Harry said, "Yes, I'm trying to figure out how to defeat Voldemort."  
The four went into Flourish and Blots to get school books. Harry got the Life and Times of Darklords, Defeats of Darklords, and A Guide to Occulmency and Leglimency. Hermione got her school books and A Guide to Becoming an Animagus. Ron and Ginny just got they're school books. Harry met his aunt at Olivlander's Wands.  
Mr. Olivlander said, "Hello Mr. Potter and Mrs. Dursley."  
Petunia said, "It is Ms. Evans."  
Mr. Olivlander said as handing Harry a box with a wand, "This is your father's wand. It is 7 inches dragon scales and holly. It's great for Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts. Ms. Evans, what do you do you need?"  
Petunia said, "I'm right handed. I would like a wand, please. I used some magic to save Harry from a dangerous creature in the forest with his wand."  
Mr. Olivlander said as he handed her a wand, "It is 10 inches unicorn hair and yew."  
Petunia waved it but nothing happened. The same thing happened for about ten wands.  
Mr. Olivlander said as he handing her another wand, "Oh yeah. You are Lily's sister. Try this one. It is 7 inches with a dragon heartstring and yew."  
Petunia waved it and this time red and blue light shot out of it. Petunia paid for the wand and they left. Petunia bought Harry a new broom, The Lighting Bolt, and a set of Quiditch balls. They went to meet Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus at Floristicians Ice Cream Parlor where everyone ordered a chocolate sundae.  
Harry said, "I don't feel so good."  
Ginny said, "You look awful. Maybe you should leave and get some rest."  
Hermione said, "I think you should leave. You're staying at Remus's house this summer."  
Ron said, "Maybe we can visit tomorrow."  
Remus said, "Harry, we should be leaving. "  
Harry said, "Bye Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."  
Remus made a port key to his house. In few minutes, they were at Remus's house. Harry went to his room to get some sleep. In two hours, Aunt Petunia, Sirius, and Remus woke him for dinner. He went to dinner which they had chicken noodle soup and bread with strawberry jam.  
Harry asked, "Can I talk to you alone after dinner, Remus?"  
Remus said, "Ok."  
They finished their dinner. Harry and Remus went his room. Harry lied down on his bed, and Remus sat down on his desk chair.  
Remus asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
Harry said, "I want to talk about being a werewolf. How come I started to feel sick when I was with my friends?"  
Remus said, "You will start feeling sick a couple days before the full moon."  
Harry asked, "Will the transformation hurt?"  
Remus said, "Yes it will hurt but only for a few minutes. You will be starching and biting yourself until the pain resides. Don't worry, Sirius and I will be there with you. You should try to get some sleep."  
Harry said, "Thanks, Remus. Night, Remus."  
Remus said, "Night, Harry."  
Harry fell asleep. He was relieved that he could sleep without any dreams from Voldemort. He slept until 12:30 when Remus and Sirius came into to wake him for lunch.  
Remus said, "Harry, wake up!"  
Sirius said as dropping a water balloon on his head, "Harry, wake up!"  
Harry said, "Okay, I'm up. Sirius, why did you have to drop the water balloon on me?"  
Sirius waved his wand and steam came out around Harry then he was dry. Sirius said, "Sorry, Harry. I thought you like some lunch."  
Harry said, "I would like some lunch. Can I eat it in my room?"  
Remus said handing him a roast beef sandwich and a glass of orange juice on a tray, "Yes, you can, but we'll eat in here with you."  
Petunia said holding her wand, "Lumos! Edersim!"  
Remus said holding his wand, "Finite inacarten! Perfecto Totalis."  
Harry said at Petunia, "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew to Harry which he caught it.  
Sirius said at Petunia, "Finite inacarten!"  
Petunia said, "Hey, what did you guys do that for?"  
Remus said, "Sorry, Petunia, but you were getting a little crazy with the spells. Did you ever read how to do it?"  
Petunia said, "No."  
Harry handing her The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1 and 2 and said, "Read those."  
Petunia said, "Thank you, Harry."  
Harry said as handing her wand back, "Here is your wand back, Aunt Petunia."  
Sirius said, "Maybe you should go up to the attic to practice without deserving anyone."  
Remus said, "The attic is sound proof and nothing is breakable there. Promise me that you read first before doing the spell."  
Petunia said, "I promise." Petunia left Harry's room.  
Harry said, "I really just want to sleep."  
The door bell rang.  
Remus said, "I'll get it."  
Remus opened the door; it was Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He said, "Hello Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."  
Ron said, "We came to see Harry."  
Hermione said, "Can we visit him for awhile? He got sick yesterday at Diagon Alley."  
Remus said, "He is asleep."  
Ginny said, "I hope it's not contagious."  
Remus said, "Harry is very contagious, so you can't visit him. I also would like to get some rest too since tonight is the full moon. I'll tell him that you came by, and you will see him tomorrow."  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny said, "Goodbye."  
Remus went into Harry's room.  
Harry asked, "Who was there?"  
Remus said, "Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. I told them that you were very contagious. I also reminded them that it was the full moon tonight. Did you want to see them?"  
Harry said, "No." What Remus had said was true, one bite from him or Remus, and they'll be like them forever.  
Remus said, "One bite from either of us, they'll be like us forever. I'm sorry, Harry. Try to get some rest now. We will wake you for dinner." Remus and Sirius left his room.  
Harry said, "Phew, maybe I'll be able to get some sleep."  
Harry cleared his mind and fell asleep. In a couple of hours, Remus and Sirius came in with dinner.  
Remus said, "Wake up!"  
Harry said, "I'm up.  
Sirius said as he handed him a plate with barbequed chicken and baked beans with bread, "Here's your dinner. We'll eat with you here."  
Harry asked, "Does Aunt Petunia want any dinner?"  
Sirius said, "She doesn't want to eat now because she's too busy practicing spells to eat. I left her a plate in the refrigerator."  
Remus said, "We are going into the forest. There is a small cave by an oak tree."  
Remus, Harry, and Sirius walked to the forest with an extra pair of robes. They walked up to a small creek where there was a cave and an oak tree. Sirius changed into his dog form, and they went into the cave.  
Harry asked, "Remus, is this where you go to transform?"  
Remus said, "Yes, we're the only ones who know about this place."  
Harry felt the tremendous pain of his bones ripping. He looked around and saw Remus who was also going the same fate as he was and Padfoot who was pacing back and forth trying to calm them both down; Harry relaxed. He was grey almost white wolf.  
The two werewolves and a shaggy black dog headed out into the woods. They ran through the trees around the creek. The three fell asleep in their animal forms. At 5:00 o'clock the next morning, they woke up; Harry and Remus were in their human forms but Sirius was still in his Animagus form. They walked back to Remus's house. They all went sleep. 


	6. Return to Hogwarts

Chapter 6 Return to Hogwarts  
At 7:30 in the morning, Harry was really tired and sore from the full moon romp last night. He quickly threw his things in his trunk and grabbed his wand which he put it in his new wand holster on his belt loop.  
Petunia said, "Harry, Remus, and Sirius, we're going to be late, so you all better get in here now."  
Harry lugged his trunk into the living room and then went in kitchen. Remus and Sirius were also looking as tired as Harry.  
Petunia said as handing them some toast and hot cocoa in travel mugs, "Take your breakfast with you out to the cab."  
The four of them got into the cab with their stuff in the trunk. The drive to Kings Cross station was a quiet one which Harry, Remus, and Sirius were thankful for; they got there at 10:00.  
Remus asked, "Harry and Sirius, would you like anything to eat?"  
Harry and Sirius said, "Yes, please."  
Harry said, "I'll come with you."  
Harry and Remus went to the concession stand. Harry said, "We would like 4 breakfast burritos and 4 chocolate shakes."  
Harry paid for them, and they walked back to Petunia.  
Harry said, "Aunt Petunia, I bought you a chocolate shake and a breakfast burrito."  
Petunia said after taking sip of her shake and taking a bite of her burrito, "Thanks Harry. I guess I was hungry after all since I only had a small piece of chicken and beans."  
Remus ran through the barrier of Platform 9 ¾ then Petunia did the same thing. Harry ran through the barrier with Sirius in his dog form, and they went into the compartment with Remus and Petunia.  
Neville came in and said, "Hi Harry. Do you mind if I sit here?"  
Harry said tiredly, "No problem, Neville. Did you get a new wand?"  
Neville said, "Yes, I got a new wand. I also got a cage for Trevor, so I don't lose him anymore."  
Harry said, "That's good."  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny came in to the compartment and sat down.  
Ron said, "Hey mate!"  
Hermione said, "Hi Harry."  
Ginny said, "Hello Harry."  
Ron said, "Harry, guess what?"  
Harry said after yawning, "Hermione made SPEW public."  
Ron said, "No silly, my dad is the Minister of Magic."  
Harry said yawning, "Congratulations Ron and Ginny!"  
Ginny said, "We both and Hermione got Firebolts for Quiditch. She's really good Beater."  
Harry said, "Hermione, I thought you did not like to play Quiditch."  
Hermione said, "I didn't, but now I do. I play tennis at a club by my house during the summer, so I decided to try to playing Beater. I was unstoppable, and I'm going to tryout for the team."  
Harry said yawning, "That's good. I'm the captain."  
Ginny said, "Yesterday, we went to a ball. We stayed up until midnight."  
Harry said yawning, "Sounds like you had a blast."  
Ron said, "You tired, Harry? You've been yawning nonstop."  
Harry said after yawning, "Yes. I've been having nightmares about attacks from Voldemort."  
Hermione said sweetly, "You can go to sleep for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts if you want to. I was also going to take a nap. Ron and Ginny, you should take a nap too. We're up until midnight at the party; we don't want to be at Hogwarts looking so tired."  
Harry fell asleep, so did Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. They slept until the loud speaker woke them telling them that they would be arriving at Hogwarts shortly. Ron, Harry, and Hermione got in the carriage and rode to Hogwarts. They sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
Professor McGongal brought out the Sorting Hat. The Sorting Hat song:  
"The war between the Light and Dark has started.  
We have to work together  
And put aside our judgments about people and creatures.  
Gryffindor is for the brave  
While Slytherin is for the cunning.  
Ravenclaw is for the smart  
While Hufflepuff is for the loyal.  
Prof. McGongal said, "Abot, Ellen.  
Ellen become Hufflepuff. Dan Coalson become a Gryffindor.  
Prof. McGongal said, "Evans, Mark."  
The hat called out, "Gryffindor."  
The rest of the sorting Harry did not pay attention to.  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "We have 3 new teachers and one old one. Prof. Lupin is going to be the DADA teacher. Prof. Black is assisting him with DADA for the days that he can't teach. Hailey Grassford is the assistant Potions teacher. Finally the last new teacher is Prof. Evans who is teaching Muggle Studies. Tuck in."  
Harry ate his Shepard pie. Mark Evans a brown hair kid with green eyes came up to Harry.  
Mark said, "Hi Harry."  
Harry said, "Hi Mark. My mum's and aunt Petunia's maiden name is Evans. Her name is Lily Potter, but she was killed by Voldemort."  
Mark said, "She was my dad's cousin, so I am your second cousin."  
Prof. Dumbledore said, "I would like to remind everyone to stay away from the Whomping Willow. All of the Weasely Wizarding Wheezes are banned. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Now off to bed."  
Harry went up to the Gryffindor common room.  
Harry said, "Night Ron, Ginny, and Hermione."  
Harry went to his dorm. He cleared his mind first. Harry went to sleep for the night. 


End file.
